


Magnus Archives Art Collection

by Siarven



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archive!Jon, Body Horror, Cute, Fan Art, Horror, Illustrations, Lonely!Martin, M/M, Monster!Jon, Moth!Jon, OG Archive Crew, eldritch moth!jon in chapter 1 and cute moth!jon in chapter 5 :3, eye body horror, glitch art, spoilers for end of s4, these are very random but i hope you like them!, this collection could not have more emotional whiplash lmao, this is an art collection dump, tw bright colors, tw flashing colors, tw scopophobia, tw trypophobia, will add tags as things develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarven/pseuds/Siarven
Summary: This is a TMA art collection dump of various different arts because TMA has taken over my soul (:
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 67
Kudos: 214





	1. Jonathan Sims Tribute / Art (Collection) #1

**Animated Version**

So... I loved the Moth!Jon concept before _Chrysalis_ , too, but .... _CHRYSALIS,_ HMM? _How could I resist?_

Also some very soft Jonmartin because **_I need that_** , and a grumpy Archivist turned Archive... ~~as darkness overtakes everything :')~~ _~~I cry.~~ _

[Here it is on tumblr](https://siarven.tumblr.com/post/615489413538004992/so-chrysalis-right)

**Without Animation**

**Grumpy Archivist**

**SOFT BOIS**

**Moth!Jon / Monster!Jon**


	2. OG Archives Crew (S1) Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OG Archives crew portraits because I'm doing a group illustration for my fanfic next and I realised that I hadn't decided on any designs yet :D S1 time period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The style is preeetty different from the illustration in Ch1 (and tbh the designs kinda changed, too...) but I hope you still like them <3 The sketches kind of escalated into proper portraits  
> They all get floofy hair and dramatic lighting bc why not

**These are all for Season one :D**

**Jon**

My headcanon is that he just has a resting grumpy face and at one point in the distant past it became part of his personality

He has old piercing holes because the [fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595552/chapters/59410732) it's for is a mechs!jon AU and they're from his punk phase

* * *

**Martin**

* * *

**Sasha**

* * *

**Tim** (Tim's shirt is [this one](https://d273fid4rql9oz.cloudfront.net/public/uploads/catalog/product/large/h/a/HAWAIIANSHIRTS_KNIGHTS_01__377595527.jpg) btw, I love-hate it so much)


	3. S1 Archives Crew - Group Portrait (and Glitch version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt. title:   
> “Found family time travel fix-it, but I will still be mean about it! >:D”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this art was originally for my Moth Song fanfic but the nice version works for a "JONNY GIVE US FOUND FAMILY DAMMIT" AU quite well, I'd say!  
> Hope you like <3 I'm kinda sorry about how random these arts are xD but I have escaped art block now, let's hope I get some tma art out of it <3

**OG Archive Crew - Group selfie**

For context, this is for my mechs!jon/timetravel fix it fanfic [**_Moth Song_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595552/chapters/59410732), in which Jon tries to stab out his eyes after mag154 and ends up back in season 1 (as you do), but with a few more eyes and a few other... problems, because he's managed to fall into a slightly different reality where avatars look a bit more monstrous (right now we're not there yet, but it's headed toward moth!jon hehe. And some people who are dead in canon aren't dead there, but we haven't met them yet <3).

And because communication is for losers, Jon doesn't tell them anything, and Tim takes this group selfie after they went to the pub together, they have a nice weekend... and then everything sort of escalates when Tim goes through his phone later and realizes that all the photos with Jon in them have gone glitchy. 

~~What a nice way to force him into admitting some truths. :3~~

I made an animated version, but all gifs of it were too huge to upload and youtube etc. didn't accept the .. unconventional video format, so: 

[here's a link to the video/animated version (on tumblr)](https://siarven.tumblr.com/post/624184789738700801/trigger-warning-for-flashingbright-colours)

* * *

**A few "nice" glitch frames**

(frame 71)

(frame 75)

(frame 76)

(frame 99)

(frame 114)

(frame 165)

this is the frame that ended up in the fanfic >:D


	4. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's October, so I'm doing a [daily art challenge thing](https://siarvenart.tumblr.com/tagged/october2020), and it isn't TMA related specifically even though it has a certain amount of eldritch stuff in it... but the Forsaken prompt just fit Martin far too well to resist :')

[ _[on tumblr]_ ](https://moth-song-archives.tumblr.com/post/631615288341938176/lonely)


	5. Moth To The Flame (But Cute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moth!Jon  
> (or: sometimes you just gotta stare at the glowy orb thing, even if your boyfriend thinks it might be bad for your eyes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already made an eldritch moth!jon, it was time for a cute one :D This must be the most uwu thing I've ever made, and I have absolutely no regrets. Martin deserves a floofy boyfriend, doesn't he?? <333

[[tumblr link]](https://moth-song-archives.tumblr.com/post/632876862979407872/sometimes-you-just-gotta-stare-at-the-glowy-orb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... he somehow kept getting more and more cutesy as I painted him, I have no excuses. I hope you like <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at/with me on tumblr [@siarven](https://siarven.tumblr.com/) (which is my main blog for writing/art) or [@moth-song-archives](https://moth-song-archives.tumblr.com/) which is my TMA sideblog <3


End file.
